The present invention relates to forming machines, and in particular to a machine for slitting and roll-forming a non-uniform shape.
Roll-forming is used extensively to form elongated parts having uniform cross-sections Due to the efficiencies of roll-forming, efforts have been made to expand the use of roll-forming to elongated parts having non-uniform shapes. However, these efforts have met with varying degrees of success. Typically, the roll-forming machines capable of rolling non-uniform shapes tend to be complex and require significant set up time. This makes them less attractive for use in low volume runs, since adjustments are more difficult and time consuming. Further, the machines are more expensive. Still further, the position of the blank being formed is not positively controlled, thus leading to wandering of the blank and repeatability problems.
Shearing of non-uniform shapes to be roll-formed can also be problematic. Stamping dies for cutting blanks and the presses to run them are expensive and require frequent maintenance, particularly where high strength steels and alloys are used. Further, use of stamping dies necessitates a pool of inventory ahead of the roll-forming operation. In addition, there are problems of double handling of blanks and dimensional inconsistency which cause quality problems Still further, it is not practical or cost effective to stamp elongated blanks having opposing non-parallel and non-uniform edges, particularly where the blanks are made of high strength alloys.
The methods and apparatus for shaping complex elongated shapes are also inadequate. Typically for lower volume runs, the various steps required are carried out on separate machines in a discontinuous manner. This leads to poor in-process material flow, undesirable high in-process inventory, excessive handling damage, and generally poor process control.
Therefore, improvements in methods and equipment flexibility are desirable.